<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comes with the Territory by TwilightsPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347764">Comes with the Territory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightsPrince/pseuds/TwilightsPrince'>TwilightsPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Plot, Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Asexuality Spectrum, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, POV Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Porn with Feelings, Post-Alice "Daisy" Tonner in The Buried Fear Domain, Post-Episode: e132 Entombed (The Magnus Archives), Scent Kink, Werewolves in Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightsPrince/pseuds/TwilightsPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being taken out of the Coffin and free'd from the blood lust Daisy realizes she has a new challenge to deal with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did I proof read this before posting?</p><p>No. </p><p>I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her cot was in Jon's office. She wasn't sure how it ended up that way but Basira said she had woken up in the middle of night screaming from a nightmare and she refused to be alone. She guessed Jon suggested moving it into his space since he hardly left the archives anymore. But she woke up to the soft sound of the tape recorder playing and to Jon's voice as he read off of a statement. She was shivering slightly, it was the middle of winter but she couldn't handle the weight of a blanket, she couldn't handle much honestly and It had only been a few days but she was fed up with being so weak. She hated how Basira looked at her with pity and how she so carefully avoided touching Daisy like she was a glass doll.</p><p> </p><p>With more effort than she should have needed, she turned herself over on the cot to see Jon at his desk. Looking at him now, she felt none of what she felt when she first met him. He was so lost in the statement, brows relaxed, glasses hanging at the edge of his nose. His dark hair pulled him into  a messy bun. He actually didn't look bad. Like this he looked serene and it was nice seeing him this way instead of being so stressed like he always was. </p><p>He finished the statement and looked over at her "How are you feeling?" </p><p>"Cold" She muttered "but I can't handle blankets right now. Feels too… Heavy" </p><p>Jon nodded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose "I uh- I could grab you some tea?" he said, sounding almost uncertain about it.</p><p>She nodded, "that would be nice" she slowly pushed herself up, letting herself sit up on the cot. </p><p>He stood up from his desk, lifting his glasses up to rub at his eyes before lowering back down and heading out of the room. She realized that she had no idea what time it was but she had a feeling it was probably late. It felt like that at least, but it could be noon for all she knew. </p><p>Wanting to see if she was correct, she swung her legs off of the bed, slowly putting weight in them. She shouldn't be doing this, Basira would be yelling at her if she caught her but she was tired of just laying there. </p><p>She managed to stand up but her knees wobbled and she felt unsteady. She took an unsteady step, then another. It was amazing how exhausting and draining it was for her just to even do that. A few more steps and she made it to his desk, placing a hand on it for support as she took in several deep breaths, giving herself a moment to recover. Perhaps this was a bad idea, but Daisy refused to give up already. She pushed herself away from the desk, heading to the door, placing her hand on any part of the wall she could manage to touch as she did. She reached the door and opened it, the only sound coming from the archives was the faint sound of ceramic clattering together as Jon began to make tea. “Jon?” She called out as she moved her way into the hall, continuing to use the wall for support. Her legs weren’t as wobbly now but that was replaced with them feeling more like lead. “Jon?” She called out again.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small pause before she heard him speak up “Daisy?” He said and she saw him peak his head out from the breakroom to long down the hall towards her, “Daisy! What are you doing?” he quickly rushed over too her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he had her arm drape over his shoulders to support her. “You need to be lying down.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired of lying down” she scoffed as he led her to the breakroom.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been trapped in there for months. A few days of rest isn’t enough for your body.”</p><p> </p><p>Once in the breakroom, he helped sit her down in a chair, going back to the kettle he had left. “I haven’t seen the sun, I haven’t seen anything besides these stupid walls in ages! I want out. I feel-” She cut herself off before she could say the word. Something in her told her that if she said it then she would start panicking again. It really did feel like she just went from one cell to the next. While this was certainly better than the buried, it was just the same concrete walls and damp chill down here. “I just want out.” She huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Jon placed the kettle on the stove before sitting down at the table, moving his glasses to rub at his eyes again. “It is late. I- uh” he hesitated a moment, “I don’t live far. Maybe you could crash on the cou-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” she said quickly before he could even finish his sentence, “Yes, thank you” she muttered, feeling slightly awkward at how vulnerable she felt in this moment. She wasn't use to being the weak one or having to rely on someone else for things. But there was little choice she had at this point and if Sims was going to let her crash on his couch away from this god forsaken place, then she'd take it. </p><p> </p><p>Getting to his place was another thing. Like he said, only a few minutes walk but Daisy had to sit down and take frequent breaks. A ten minute walk and a quick train ride took nearly half an hour and by the time they arrived at his small flat she was ready to sleep again. Jon gently helped her to his couch where she happily sat down as she tried to catch her breath. His place was small with books seeming to take up every available nook or corner there was. His taste for decorating was bland with mixed match furniture and some stock photo pictures hanging up on the walls but Daisy wasn't want to talk. Her apartment wasn't the most put together when she had it either. </p><p> </p><p>"Would you like me to get some water?" he asked, fingers fidgeting as he just stood there watching her. </p><p> </p><p>"yeah" She breathed, leaning her head back against the couch as he headed over to the kitchen. There was a faint smell of cigarettes to the air but she would happily take it over the damp smell of books and the feel of cold bricks and concrete around her  in the archives or being covered in dirt. </p><p> </p><p>Jon walked back over to her, handing her a glass. "Here you go" he muttered and Daisy gratefully took it, downing the whole glass in just a few sips. </p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward silence that fell between them and she handed him back the glass "Are you planning on going in early?" She asked him. She wanted to sleep, take a shower-maybe a bath if Jon had one. Scrub herself clean, maybe chop off the matted parts of her hair. Things she hadn't been able to do since she was free'd earlier this week. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, me and Basira have been pretty busy with things at the moment" he said as he looked down at the glass "but if you want to stay to use the shower I could always let Basira know and have her come and get you later."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. I think scrubbing all of this dirt off of me will help" She adjusted herself so she was now laying down against the couch, kicking her shoes off before she brought her feet on the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll be okay on your own?" </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to make some sarcastic remark back to him but it was a perfectly sound question. Daisy wasn't in good shape and as much as she hated to admit it, she needed help. Basira probably wouldn't like her staying but she needed to get away from the coffin and the basement. "Yeah. I won't push myself while you're gone." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright" he nodded, satisfied with the answer and he went back to the kitchen, filling her glass up again with water. "if you need anything else just shout. I'll be down the hall in my room." he came back and set the glass on the small lamp table before walking back behind the couch, starting down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>"Jon?" She muttered, her eyes shut as she heard him pause. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you the reason I keep dreaming about it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes" He said reluctantly. </p><p> </p><p>She had already suspected it. After she gave her first statement he hadn't left her dream. A constant reminder about the horrors that exist. But the past few nights they had given her an odd sense of comfort. She didn't dream in the buried, didn't sleep. And now she could. "goodnight, Sims."</p><p> </p><p>"Night Daisy."</p><p> </p><p>She had stayed over a few times over the next few weeks. Daisy no longer had her place and she often felt too much of a bother to be invading Basira's like that for too long so she slept in the archives unless she was able to convince Jon to leave the confines of his office and go home and to bed which was rare. They helped each other, at least she thought so. He would get into weird moody stupors and she'd tell him to suck it up and get over it and then she'd wallow and he'd tell her she's still scary as hell. It was nice. It helped distract her from the call of the hunt, kept her busy dealing with his ass. But that call was always there and with that came a different one. </p><p> </p><p>Now that she knew which parts of her were the hunt and which were actually herself, she was able to know that this was related to it as well.. And in a very irritating one if that. It started when Basira was helping her stretch her legs, her body so close to her that she could smell her scent and it made her knees grow weak. Almost causing them both to fall over before Basira caught her balance. </p><p>"Sorry" she said quickly. </p><p>"It's fine. You're still adjusting" She said as she stabilized her before pulling her hands away from Daisy's hips.</p><p>The next time was later that day when she was watching Jon read a statement. There was something in his voice, the way he sounded that turned her on and she couldn't figure out why. She had heard him read dozens of statements and none ever made her get this feeling. </p><p>This was Jon. The person she use to want to murder. Why was this turning her own? </p><p>She soon realized this wasn't just a one time occurrence. Things like this would happen randomly around Basira or Jon, sometimes Melanie even. Someone would say something or do something, or even walk into the damn room and it'd be so overwhelming or distracting to her and only seemed to get worse. And when it got bad enough, touching herself didn't seem to relive much of the tension she felt around everyone.</p><p>When she realized what was happening and what exactly it was, it made things worse. Elias had always referred to her as a mutt or a dog and she hated it and dealing with /this/ made her feel even more like animal. She just needed to get away from everyone, needed some fresh air which was how she convinced Jon to let her crash at his place for a few days and avoid the archives. Seemed like it would work well enough and she could handle her symptoms around Jon, he was an idiot when it came to that stuff. But Daisy didn't want Basira to notice, she didn't want her seeing her like that so Jon it was. </p><p> </p><p>She was asleep the moment she laid down on the sofa. Exhausted from both the walk and being constantly on edge from people around her. It was the first time in the past day or two that she felt her body actually relax and not be so tense. </p><p>It felt like it had been a handful of minutes when she was woken back up with a sharp scent. The tingling sensation coming back along with this deep aching sensation in her bones. She opened her eyes in time to see Jon open the door and it took a surprising amount of restraint to keep herself down on the sofa. She had just started to regain his trust, she didn't need to do anything that would shatter it. </p><p> </p><p>"Did I wake you?" he asked as he shut the door, putting up his coat on a nearby coat rack.</p><p> </p><p>"ts alright" she mumbled, rubbing her hands over her eye. Relax. This is Jon. She had to keep reminding herself but that didn't do anything to dull the ache. </p><p> </p><p>"It's late, I'm gonna try and get some rest but if you need anything just shout" he looked exhausted and she wondered if he slept much at all anymore. </p><p> </p><p>She turned over to face the sofa, closing her eyes. "Will do" She muttered. The scent of him and the ache only intensified when he walked past and she almost let out a whine but Daisy caught herself before the noise left her throat. No. She was better than this. How long was this supposed to last? Few days? Weeks? The only person who could find the answer would be Jon. But she would only bring it up if she got desperate. Right now she was fine. Just… Horny. Really horny. </p><p> </p><p>She tried to go back to sleep but it was hard knowing he was just right down the hall. It would be too easy to climb into bed with him, grind herself against him. Bite into his skin and leave him covered in bruises. </p><p>She sighed, sitting up on the couch. She felt hot and thirsty so she grabbed the empty glass off of the coffee table and slowly got to her feet. Walking hadn't been as difficult now but she still needed to use the wall or furniture to help steady herself. Slowly, Daisy made her way from the couch to his kitchen. A single lamp was on in the living room, leaving the kitchen mostly in the dark which made maneuvering difficult. She went to take another step but her foot hit a stack of old books, knocking her off balance. </p><p>Daisy cursed as she stumbled over the small pile before falling to the ground. The glass falling with her and shattering on the tile. She managed to catch herself with her hands so she didn't fall face first but there was a sudden sharp pain that shot through her hand, forcing out a small cry from her. </p><p> </p><p>"Daisy?" She heard Jon call out from his room, his door swinging open "Daisy are you okay?" She felt an arm wrap around her waist, helping to pull her back on her feet and suddenly the pain was forgotten and all she could feel was his arm against the bare skin of her abdomen from her shirt riding up as he helped her. "Oh, shit" he muttered quietly, looking over to her hand that had a small piece of glass lodged into her palm.</p><p> </p><p>Blood had already begun to roll down her hand and drip on to the floor and while it stung like a mother fucker, it wasn't enough of a distraction to stop herself from growing stiff when he reached over to take her hand. "It's fine, I'll-" She began to say when he cut her off. </p><p> </p><p>"There's a kit in my bathroom" he already started to guide her to his room and Daisy knew this was a bad idea. She tried to protest, say she was fine but Jon wasn't letting her slide. His scent was so much stronger in his bedroom and it made her skin crawl. His bedroom was just as plain as the rest of the flat but of course she took notice of the queen sized bed in his room. Daisy did her best not to act like she was staring as he lead her to the bathroom, having her sit down on the toilet. "You might need stitches." he said as he opened up the cabinet under the sink. </p><p> </p><p>"It should be fine, isn't too big of a piece." She focused on the glass shard in her hand, focused on the pain so she didn't have to deal with all the other things. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled out a first aid kit and set it on the counter as he pulled out some gauze along with stuff to clean the wound, setting it aside before gently taking her hand in his, examining the wound. He carefully pulled out the shard of glass, causing her to wince. "Sorry" he said quickly, like he was afraid she'd strike him or something. Which probably wasn't an unreasonable assumption considering her past actions. </p><p> </p><p>"Just hurry up" She grumbled, staring down at the wound. </p><p> </p><p>"is-" he paused, taking a wet paper Towel and dabbing at the blood. "is everything alright, Daisy?" </p><p> </p><p>"Fine" she said curtly, wincing again when he poured some peroxide over the small cut. </p><p> </p><p>"It's just that…you've seemed distant the past few days, and you seem awfully tense." he glanced briey up at her but kept most of his attention on her hand as he began to patch it up. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm. Fine." She snapped at him. She didn't want to talk about, didn't want to have to explain to him that she was in heat like a fucking animal. </p><p>Suddenly Jon froze and she looked up to see his eyes grow wide, a faint red creeping up his necks and too his cheeks. And then Daisy realized his weird archivist powers probably just told him what she was thinking fuck. She didn't get embarrassed often but she felt her cheeks grow warm and she pulled her hand away from his touch. "I can finish it."</p><p> </p><p>"Daisy" he said softly but he didn't reach back out to grab hold of her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…" </p><p> </p><p>She sighed, "I know. It's fine. I'm just, trying to figure things out."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, grabbing the gauze and offering his hand out to hers and she reluctantly let him go back to bandaging her up. It was hard not to shiver from his touch. "I've read some statements about it. It seems that hunting keeps it at bay but since you haven't in a while, well…"</p><p> </p><p>"Fantastic" She said dryly. </p><p> </p><p>"Does–does it hurt?" he asked hesitantly. </p><p> </p><p>"No." She lied. It felt like she was a druggie desperate for her next fix. A constant itch she couldn't scratch or take her mind off of. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed, finished up with her bandage before letting go of her hand "does it at least help when you…y'know?" </p><p> </p><p>God, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with him. "Sims" she tried to say in a stern voice but it came out more like a whine. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you told Basira?" </p><p> </p><p>"No." Daisy said quickly. "No, I don't want people knowing. I'm already weak, I don't need to add this to my new image as well."</p><p> </p><p>He let out another soft sigh before helping her back on her feet. "Do you need help making it to my bed?" </p><p> </p><p>"uh- what?" She asked. Clearly she didn't hear that right. </p><p> </p><p>"you're barely managing now. If I leave you alone I'm going to wake up to you pouncing on me." He said it in such a matter-of-fact tone of voice that it shocked her. But then she saw the blush creeping back into his face and realized he's probably feeling just as awkward in this situation as she is.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy bit her lip, nodding. Now that he put that image of her pouncing on him in her mind, that was all she wanted to do. But she was good and kept her hands to herself as he helped her to his bed. She sat down at the edge, her body stiff as she stared at him. She could hear her heart pounding and she was certain the way she was looking at him wasn't all too appropriate considering the way he seemed to squirm under her gaze. </p><p> </p><p>'I don't usually–it's been a while since I've done this" he muttered awkwardly and even though her skin felt like it burned from not having someone's hands on her, she wasn't going to push him to do this. </p><p> </p><p>"Jon" her voice came out heavy and breathless as she kept herself under control. "You don't have to do this. Kick me out of your room, lock your door if you want and I'll get over it." </p><p> </p><p>He shook head, looking down at the sweater he was wearing and fiddling with the hem of it "I- I usually don't want this sort of thing. Never really been that interested in it but lately…" He sighed and furrowed his brows, looking like he was trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say and she kept silent as he figured it out. "lately things have been difficult. It's been a long time since someone touched me and not try to hurt me. And perhaps I'm stupid to let you of all people touch me but I.. I trust you Daisy. I know you won't hurt me."</p><p> </p><p>That, that was a big deal. She knew she didn't deserve to be forgiven for all the things she did to him but him telling her that, it was the closes she'd ever get. "Jon–" </p><p> </p><p>He silenced her with his lips. Both hands cupping her jaw as he began to kiss her softly. And as much as Daisy would have liked to take it slow for him, she couldn't. Her hands immediately grabbed him by his hips, pulling him against her as her lips parted, tongue pressing passing his own to taste him. A small squeak escaped from him and one hand came up to grab his hair, keeping his mouth against hers. He tasted like his favorite tea and when she felt him began to relax and return the heated kiss she let out a low groan. She was already embarrassingly wet and when he pushed away from her, she fought hard to to growl and pull him back. "lay back on the bed" he was out of breath, smiling shyly at her.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to listen to him just because she didn't like being told what to do but laying down would be a much better position than her sitting on the side of the bed like she was so she crawled up the bed. He followed her, straddling her waist once she was settled and it took entirely too much effort not to moan out from that alone. "I've read you also become much more sensitive during this time." he let his fingers brush over her bare arm and she shivered, hands gripping the sheets so they didn't bruise him. </p><p> </p><p>"No shit" she snarled and he gave her a sympathetic grin before leaning down and kissing her again. This time she didn't hold back, her teeth clanking against his, trying to get as close as she could to him as her tongue explored every part of his mouth. Jon rolled his hips against her and that distracted her from the kiss, a small whine escaping her. He took the opportunity to pull away, trailing kisses down to her neck where he began to lick and suck at the tender flesh. "Jon" she gasped, nearly squirming under him. </p><p> </p><p>After what felt like several long minutes to her, he finally pulled away. Sitting up so he could pull off the sweater he was wearing. She noticed something unusual about him and her hand came up to trace along his ribcage, brows furrowed in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh" he said in surprise as he looked down at his chest "I used my rib as an anchor when I went into the buried." </p><p> </p><p>"You–you did what?" Daisy shook her head, that was a conversation for another time. She rolled him onto his back, straddling his waist this time as she pulled off her own top followed by her bra. Her nipples were already hard and the crisp air in the apartment made them stand out even more. </p><p> </p><p>"Daisy" he breathed as his hands began to roam up her abdomen to cup her breast. The touch alone made her shiver and when his hand came up to pinch her nipple the sensation tore a loud gasp from her followed by a low whine. She shut her eyes as he began to experiment with her breast, twisting and squeezing, seeing what other noises he could draw from her which happened to be too many. "If I suck on them will that make you cum?" </p><p> </p><p>She cursed under her breath and he sat up, replacing one of his hands with his mouth instead, running his tongue along the sensitive bud. Her hands came up to tangle into his hair and she bit down on her lip to quiet herself. Daisy couldn't focus on anything else besides his mouth, didn't even notice that his hands had roamed down her sides to undo her pants. She gave him a soft gasp when his fingers brushed over her soaked underwear. "Jon" she groaned "please."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his mouth away, grinning up at her "Please what?" She let out a low growl, shoving him back down as she leaned in and bit his neck. This time he cried out and squirmed under her "D-daisy" he breathed. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled away, running her tongue over her canines, happy to see the mark already leaving a bruise "Fuck me" her voice was low and husky. She was done with the foreplay, she needed him. </p><p> </p><p>He turned a bright red, nodding as his hands went back to her pants, pushing them, along with under underwear down her hips. "I… I Don't think I have any condoms" </p><p> </p><p>"it'll be fine" she said as she helped him out, kicking off the remainder of her clothes before focusing on his pants. She didn't waste anytime, practically tearing them off of him until he was completely bare. She wasn't a cock person but being in heat, she guessed it didn't matter because seeing his erection made the desire for him so much worse. Daisy took him in her hand, giving him a few good strokes that made him jerk before she began to position herself. She took it slow, guiding his tip into her, letting out a small sigh of relief as she slowly sank down on him. He wasn't too big but he was thick enough that she felt filled. She looked up at him and his eyes were wide, hands gripping her hips tightly. "You okay?"  She muttered. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah" he practically squeaked. "You're so hot and wet" he turned an even brighter red as he glanced down to see his cock inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>"Good" She whispered as she began to roll her hips against him "Good, you feel good" she repeated, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as she kept up a steady pace. She felt him start to buck up against her, causing her to moan out for him. 'Jonathan"</p><p> </p><p>She felt him shiver at the use of his name, thumbs rubbing circles over her hip bone "God, Daisy." </p><p>Her nails dug into his chest and she leaned down to nuzzle her head against his neck, inhaling his scent. Daisy ran her tongue over her canines, having the urge to bite down, to leave marks and claim him. "Do it." Jon breathed "Bite me" </p><p> </p><p>He sounded desperate and she wasn't going to say No to the opportunity. She bit down on his shoulder, hips still working against him as he let out a small whimper. The bite wasn't hard enough to make him bleed although she could do that easily, she just wanted the sensation of having his flesh against her teeth. Sucking on the skin until it left a mark before moving closer to his neck and biting him again, harder this time. </p><p>That made him cry out and she was surprised he didn't cum with how hard he bucked up to her. She kept her pace slow, wanting to take as much time as she could knowing that after she came, it would only be a short while before she felt the urge again. But right now she was satisfied. Content with riding him and sinking her teeth into his flesh. </p><p> </p><p>But once Jon began to touch her clit, that was all she could take. Her back arched, nails digging into his chest as she let out a loud cry for him. The pain from her nails made him groan and she felt him cum along with her. Both of them were spent and she collapsed on top of him, panting. She felt his hand in her hair, stroking it gently and she smiled at the touch, closing her eyes. If this was any other time she probably would have pulled away but right now she just enjoyed how it felt. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ended up a lot hotter than the first chapter... Oops</p><p>Also sorry if they seem OOC. I tried my best but haven't wrote these characters much and it's hard to get them down in a situation neither has been in. </p><p>TW's listed at the bottom notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up the next morning to find herself spooning him. Her arm wrapped tightly around him, keeping him close with her face buried against the back of his neck. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. There were small bruises and marks scattered along the flesh of his neck that hadn't quite faded yet and without much thought, Daisy reclaimed one spot in particular with her mouth, sucking heavily. </p><p>There was the faintest of growns that escaped him and she grinned, pulling away to lick her canines before biting into his flesh.</p><p>He woke up with a gasp "Daisy" he breathed when he realized who it was. The hand wrapped around him drifted down from his sternum to his abdomen but he caught her wrist before it got any lower. </p><p>The action made her growl, and she felt his whole body go rigid. She quickly pulled her mouth away from him and pulled back, giving him some space. "Sorry. Didn't mean too.." </p><p>"It's alright." he muttered as she watched him relax. Jon turned over on his back so he could see her better. His eyes met her and it made her feel uncomfortable. Vulnerable. Even more so now than before the coffin. </p><p>"Is it alright if I stay here until it's over?" </p><p>"Are you going to pounce on me every chance you can?" he asked, wearing a slight grin that helped ease her. </p><p>"I'd like to think I'm not that pathetic" She muttered as she watched him kick the covers off of himself and get up from the bed. There were marks on him that she hadn't realized she had left on him. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight." She muttered before shutting her eyes for a moment.</p><p>She heard the bathroom door shut but it was only for a brief moment before it opened back up "Daisy!" He said in an octave higher than his usual tone. "How am I supposed to cover this up?" </p><p>"hmm?" She looked over and opened her eyes. He was still completely bare but the part that stood out was the bruising bite mark on his neck. A small grin tugged at her lips /<em> mine/ </em> the familiar voice of the hunt said. "Wear a turtleneck or a scarf"</p><p>Jon huffed before going back in to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face, enjoying how he looked all marked up, claimed by her. Obviously it was because she was in heat but she couldn't shake the possessive feeling she had over him. Was that the heat too? </p><p>Daisy turned over in bed, closing her eyes again to try and get a few more hours of sleep. Jon's blanket was light and cool enough that it didn't make her feel suffocated and his scent was relaxing. </p>
<hr/><p>By the time she woke up it was already midday. She decided to get up, take a shower as well as search Jon's kitchen for anything edible. Her movements were still slow and wobbly but she was getting better and stronger each day. Nothing compared to the way she was before but the hunt also was what kept her so fit. Wanting to chase, to always be the predator. Now things were different. </p><p>His kitchen was bare but she managed to make herself a sandwich and a cup of tea before sitting down on his couch. She felt ancy waiting for him to come back. And she tried her best to keep herself occupied. After she finished eating she picked up a book, trying to make herself get lost in the text. She wasn't a very big book reader but it did the job and after a few hours of reading she heard footsteps in front of the door of the flat. She picked up on the scent and set the book down, her attention now sorely on the door. She subconsciously ran her tongue over her canines as Jon unlocked the door walking in. </p><p>"uh-oh Hello, Daisy." he said, rather surprised to find her waiting and staring at him. He shut the front door, setting his small book bag down. "I was hoping last night would have uh- eased you a bit." he muttered as he headed over to the kitchen. "but I found some more statements on the matter…" </p><p>"And?" </p><p>She couldn't see his face but the tips of his ears were red as he began looking in the fridge "I need to tire you out… Ma-Make sure you're.. Satisfied."</p><p>She snorted as she got up from the couch. Of course more sex was the only thing that'd help. That wasn't a very big shocker. She wanted to grab him by his shirt and pin him to the fridge but she resisted, staying in place. "You talked about not being someone who does this a lot? What do you want" </p><p>He stood there for a moment and she took the initiative, walking over to the kitchen but keeping her distance. She wanted to touch him, bury her face in the crook of his neck and take in how he smelled. "I.. I'm not sure" he said honestly as he straightened up and looked back at her "I liked it. But I don't really think about it until it starts happening?" he questioned before shaking his head and closing the fridge with a sigh "I'm not sure if that even makes sense."</p><p>"I don't want to do anything to you that you don't want, Jon." She tried her best to fight off the growl. She was overdue and she wondered if having him watch would satisfy her enough. </p><p>His cheeks grew red and he did his best but she saw how his eyes looked down at the grey sweatpants she was wearing and Daisy gave him a toothy grin. He was like a deer in headlights and that feeling of embarrassment and shame? It sent a shiver down her spine. "Tell me if I should stop" She said in a low voice as she slipped her hand under the waistband of her pants, running a single digit of the clothed mound of her cunt. Her underwear was damp, had been damp for some time now and she licked her lips, not taking her eyes off of him as she began to lightly stroke herself over her underwear.</p><p>"Have you–" his voice squeaked out before he coughed, clearing his throat "have you been thinking about me?" </p><p>"Yes" She breathed as she began running circles over her clit "been waiting for you to get home." </p><p>He started walking towards her, not taking her eyes off where her hand was "I shouldn't be… if you weren't in heat you wouldn't be wanting me."</p><p>"i don't /care/" She growled, pulling her hand away to grab him by his shoulders and shoving him back against the fridge, pinning him there. "I want /you/" she said as she buried her face against his neck, hips starting to grind against him "I need you" </p><p>He let out a low groan, "Daisy" a hand came up to tangle into her hair and she felt his pulse quicken under her lips. She licked a stripe up his neck, loving how he shivered against her. "L-lets head to the bedroom" he said with a shaky voice. </p><p>"You first" She breathed "want to chase you." He grumbled but gently pushed her away from him, slipping out between her and the fridge. He gave her a brief glance before running towards the hall. Daisy didn't waste a moment going after him, her teeth barred. But she wasn't nearly as fast as she used too and she stumbled more than she actually ran down the hall. The heat made her forget how weak she still was and Jon made it to the bed before she really had the chance. That tore another growl from her as she came into the room, set on tackling him to the bed but he dodged her grab and she fell onto the bed instead. Oh he was going to get it. </p><p>She turned on to her back and he quickly came over, straddling her abdomen as he grabbed her wrist, pinning them above her head. She was out of breath from the exertion and she glared up at him "Jonathan Sims" she warned. </p><p>"I told you I need to tire you out" he stared down, keeping her wrist firmly pinned despite her trying to wiggle free. He was actually stronger than her but he knew better than to gloat. He leaned down, placing a small kiss against her neck "Relax, Daise. Let me make you feel good." he breathed and she let out a small huff but settled down. Jon let go of her wrist in favor of running his hands up her torso, pushing her shirt up before he helped pull it off of her. She didn't bother wearing a bra and that made him grin, his mouth immediately latching on to one of her nipples. </p><p>Daisy let out a small curse and her hips pressed up against him. He gave the other breast a quick nip before he started kissing his way down her sternum. She grew tense, sucking in her breath as he planted slow, wet kisses down her body, getting slower each time as his hands slid down to the waistband of her sweats. Her hands dug into the pillow above her head and she bit her lip to keep quiet. He was being a prick, taking his time. Teasing her with how slowly he went. </p><p>He started pulling off her sweats and she eagerly helped him, arching her hips so he could pull it down to her legs before taking them off and tossing it aside. He pressed his hands against her inner thighs, spreading her legs apart to expose the thin black underwear she wore. His hands were firm, forcing her hips into the mattress as he leaned in, licking a stripe across the damp material. </p><p>She struggled to keep her breathing steady as his eyes met hers and he licked her again before sucking lightly on the fabric. "Sims" she tried to say in a threatening tone but failed. </p><p>"Yes, Daisy?" he said innocently as he pressed his thumb against her clit through the material, slowly rubbing her. She was holding back a noise, gritting her teeth and she had never seen Jon look this pleased. He seemed to be enjoying it. </p><p>"Take it off" She snapped at him and he just let out a soft sight, pulling his hands away to grab the elastic of her underwear, tugging it off of her. She was so wet that when he pulled the material away from her cunt he could see the string of wetness that clung to her underwear as he pulled it off of her. </p><p>"My God, Daisy" he said softly before slowly spreading her legs again, staring down at her bare, wet, cunt. She normally didn't get this worked up and if it had been any other time, she probably would have been slightly embarrassed but all she thought about right now was having his tongue on her. Jon gave her a brief glance before leaning down and sucking softly at her folds, staying away from her clit. He explored her, running his tongue along every part of her before he finally swiped it over her clit. That made her hips jerk and she let out a strangled noise before she bit down on her lip to stop herself. He gave her a small smile before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently.</p><p>She was overly sensitive and it made her whine and squirm under him and she did her best to try and muffle her noises, not wanting to sound too pathetic. But it was probably too late for that. A small glance down told her that he was enjoying it, his eyes on her intently as he sucked and lapped at her folds. Her heels dug in to the mattress and she tried to arch her hips but he used his hands to keep her firmly in place.</p><p> </p><p>The noises she made reminded him of his time with her in the coffin. They were desperate and strangled and he didn't realize how arousing it was to hear from her until now. He took his time with her, drawing out as many of those noises as he could. He did feel a bit like he was cheating. Things came to him when he started pleasuring her and it wasn't long before he knew /exactly/ how to get her where he wanted her. She particularly enjoyed it when he licked inside her. The whimper she let out along with how tense she became was a sight. She could tear him to shreds if she truly wanted to but here she was trying to hold back her cries. </p><p>Her body was growing tense, her lip was bleeding from how hard she was biting it and she felt her orgasm grow close before he pulled away, giving her body time to relax and come down. "Jon" She said in a dark tone when he denied her the release. </p><p>Jon wore an innocent grin, placing a soft kiss against her inner thigh. "Didn't know you made those noises in bed too." he said, giving her a quick lick. </p><p>"Just fuck me already" She growled, grabbing him by his hair and tugging harshly on it. He pulled away and crawled up to her, pulling her into a deep kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and the hand in his hair only pulled him closer as she kissed him harder. Not minding the taste of herself. </p><p>He pulled away briefly to pull off his shirt before meeting her lips again. Her hand traveling down between them to the button on his pants. Daisy attempted to roll him over and on to his back so she could get on top but he used his knee and elbow to support himself and stop the attempt and she let out an annoyed huff and he pulled away from the kiss, getting up from the bed so he could kick his pants and underwear off. Once he was completely bare he grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed so her feet were hanging off. She was glaring at him now for manhandling her but  he either didn't notice or chose to ignore it as he parted her legs and settled between them. "Daisy" he breathed, as pressed into her. He was attentive, still staying gentle even though she was more than wet enough. </p><p>"Don't be soft with me" She muttered, arching her hips "I want to feel it."</p><p>Jon took her up on that, grabbing her by her hips, thrusting hard into her. She let out a small gasp, surprised at how quickly he listened. She had expected him to hesitate but it was good that he didn't. She wanted it rough, /needed/ it to be rough. His thrust started out slow but hard, finding a steady pace with her as she rolled her hips against him. His name slipped from her mouth and she gripped the bedding. She didn't mind being loud before but it was different now that he was fucking her.</p><p>One of his hands let go of her hip and his thumb ran over her clit gently and he watched as she tensed at the touch, staring down at her with curious eyes. Like he was wondering how much she could handle.</p><p> It was a weak feeling to have him looking down at her, a submissive one and Daisy had never known to be the submissive type but something about being in heat, about having him over her, the one who smelled so nice and that she ached for. It wasn't there last night. Last night was all about getting her fix but now that it had been /him/ she wanted nothing else than to be fucked by him.</p><p>He let out a low groan, cheeks going slightly red as he leaned down over her, using his forearms to brace himself. He stared down at her, looking into her eyes intently as he picked up the pace. "Tell me what you want, Daisy" he breathed. "Tell me what you want from me."</p><p>And she did, without even meaning too. The words felt like they were pulled from her mouth and she felt her cheeks burn from how open she was about something she hadn't even wanted before being in heat. She realized what had just happened and she started to get angry at him, ready to shoot off before he suddenly pulled back from her, looking down at her just as in shock of what had happened. "Daisy, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to compel you. I-we can just ignore-" </p><p>"No." She cut him off with an irritated growl. </p><p>"What..?"</p><p>"I said no." She sat up so she could grab him by his hair and pull him back down to her "You already know it so you might as well do it. No sense in pretending you didn't hear it."</p><p>He winced at the grab but got back down on his forearms like he had done before. "O-okay just.. Just give me a second to uh.. Get in the mood?" he said sheepishly and she rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Whatever. Just fuck me, Sims." She grumbled, wrapping her arms around him so one hand could stay gripping his hair. She wanted to have some fork of control even if it wasn't much. He began to thrust in to her faster, and she felt him shift a bit before his fingers were back on her clit, touching her gently. He gave her a particularly hard thrust, rubbing her clit at the same time and she had to bite her lip to stop the whimper, one hand gripping his hair tightly. </p><p>"That's right, Daisy" he breathed, his mouth right against her ear, keeping a steady pace. "Be a good girl and make pretty noises for me." </p><p>She didn't want to but her body portrayed her and she let out a soft whine, the other hand now digging into his back. "You're such a good girl." he whispered. </p><p>Daisy felt disgusted with herself for getting more aroused by his words. She didn't mind this kind of stuff be she usually wasn't the receiving end of this and it felt so wrong. Yet that voice in her head told her she was right where she needed to be. "Harder" she demanded with a low growl and there was a small pinch on her clit, making her let out a soft cry.</p><p>"That's it" he whispered, beginning to sound breathless as he kept up the pace, the hand on her clit only working faster, making her body start to squirm. She dug her heels into the edge of the bed, hips aching slightly as she gave in, letting out a low moan. She was growing close and it was too much work to try and quiet herself so she let them escape, sounding like soft choked off cries.</p><p>"I want you to cum for me" he said and winced slightly as her nails dug into his back, gripping him tightly to ground herself. "be a good girl and cum for me, Daisy" </p><p>She tensed and bit down on her lip, a loud whine still escaping her as she reached her orgasm. She was sure her nails had drawn blood from the grip it held on his back. His thrust and his hand didn't slow down and her body stayed tensed, whines turning in to small whimpers as she rode out her orgasm. When she began to calm down, licking the blood from her lower lip Jon sat up, grabbing her thigh and gently lifting up her leg until he could lay it against his shoulder. "Is this okay?" he asked carefully</p><p>Daisy was still out of breath so she just nodded. He pulled his hips back before suddenly slamming in to her and there was something inside that he hit that forced out a sharp gasp from her. She gripped the bedding tightly, bracing herself as he pulled away and did it again, hitting that same spot and she cried out, cursing him. Which only seemed to make him want to move harder. She was still painfully sensitive from her climax and he gave her little time to recover before he picked up the pace. He shut his eyes, letting out a small groan as one hand held her hip, the other keeping her leg in place as he fucked her hard. </p><p>Daisy brought her hand up to bite down, helping keep herself quiet. It muffled her moans but they were only growing louder and his grip on her hip was getting tighter the more she squirmed. "Jon" she choked out, her own eyes falling shut as her back arched, body tensing up almost painfully as she grew completely silent and still, suspended at the very edge of her orgasm. </p><p>Hearing him moan out her name pushed her over the edge. Her hips bucked against him and she let out a strangled cry as she came, every part of her feeling content in that moment. She hardly noticed his cries from his own release. Only coming back down from her high when Jon had lowered her leg and collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap. </p><p>She wasn't sure how much time had passed where they stayed like that. His head resting just under her chin, one arm wrapped around her waist. Both of them were covered in sweat and they just layed there together. Eventually the weight of him started to become too much "I need you to get up" She said quickly and he didn't hesitate, quickly lifting himself off of her, strands of his dark hair clinging to his shoulders and face. </p><p>"Sorry, I wasn't thinking about…" hehe trailed off. </p><p>"is alright" she mumbled as she sat up, "I'm going to clean myself up" and headed to his bathroom. She purposely avoided seeing herself in the mirror. She hadn't gotten a good glimpse of herself since the coffin and there was a reason for that but afterwards when she washed her hands, she couldn't help but look and what she saw shocked her. </p><p>Daisy wasn't one to spend a whole lot of time staring at herself before hand but she knew enough of herself to know this wasn't Daisy. Perhaps it was Alice, what she was like without the hunt filling her veins. She pulled away, standing up straight to examine herself. Small bruises were forming on the left side of her hip where he had grabbed her. Her hand came up to run down her side, feeling her ribs that she could so clearly see along with her breast bone. Her face didn't look too bad but her cheekbones were more sharp than usual and any muscle on her arms was gone along with the muscle on her thighs. She was skinny, weak, and she hated every bit of what she saw of herself. Her dirty blonde hair still looked so matted despite the amount of time she spent coming it out but that could have also been due to the sex she had… </p><p>Sex.</p><p>Jon.</p><p>Him seeing her like this, so frail and weak looking… made her want to cover up. She felt entirely too vulnerable like this but he had already seen her bare, it was too late to feel self conscious. Plus Jon knew better than to say anything about her body. He may have been able to pin her down in bed but they both knew if push came to shove she would still fare better than him. She pushed aside her uncomfortable feelings before heading back out of the bathroom, and climbing in to the side of the bed he left bare for her. His back was towards her and he already looked like he was asleep. Gently she scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him close to her, nuzzling her face in to the back of his neck, inhaling deeply. He smelled like her. She liked that. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW warning</p><p>Daisy struggles with seeing her body for the first time</p><p>Detailed description of a malnourished body</p><p>Jon uses his compulsion accidentally</p><p> </p><p>Let me know if there is others I should tag!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't expect things to go this way but here it is. I may do another chapter? Idk as of right now I'm content with it.</p><p>TW at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She let herself sleep for a couple of hours before she eventually pulled herself away from him and got dressed. The heat, while still there, wasn't nearly as strong as before and she could tell she was at the end of it. And perhaps she was a coward but she didn't want to be around him when it went away. She much rather not discuss the things she did with him. </p><p>Pulling on her clothes and grabbing a small bag she had in the corner, she quietly headed out of his place and to the institute. It was late enough that there wasn't anyone left to bother her when she walked in, heading down to the basement with her bag in hand. Her cot was still in Jon's office but she'd move it back to its old abandoned room and try and get some rest. </p><p>With her being as tired and weak as she was, it took way too much effort to move the cot but once it was back in its old dusty corner, Daisy collapsed on top of it, shutting her eyes.</p><p>Now that she had allowed herself to rest, she realized how sore she actually was. The heat made her seem not as weak but as she came out of it, she felt it all again and it gave her more of a reason to sulk on the cot. She hadn't even realized she drifted off until she was startled awake from a nightmare. A heavy weight sat on her chest and she threw the thin sheet off of her body, knowing it wouldn't help but still feeling the need to not be covered. </p><p>She went most of the heat without dealing with her PTSD but now that the hunt in her was fading she felt the pain of it again. </p><p>Had it really had this much hold over her life? Keeping her on a one track minded path, not allowing anything else to interfere? Daisy thought back to when she lost her mother. She wasn't particularly close with either parent but losing them was still hard but she went right back to work after the service. Basira told her to take some time off but Daisy just wanted to get back, start chasing again. She hadn't realized how much she hadn't felt until the hunt was starved from her. </p><p>She took in several deep breaths, reminding herself she could in fact breath despite the pressure. Melanie told her it was anxiety that made her chest feel tight like this, something she had never actually dealt with before. And there wasn't much to do besides calm yourself down but that was hard when it was all she could focus on. Somehow she managed to fall back asleep. </p>
<hr/><p>Her first interaction with Jon since the heat was awkward and it was mostly because Jon was scrambling to try and make conversations to fill the silence when they both ended up in the break room at the same time.</p><p>The next wasn't as bad. She had gotten tired of stretching and doing exercises with Basira that she had sneaked off to his office to occupy herself. </p><p>It took a few days of them getting back into their old ways of Daisy hanging out in his office while he made statements for them both to start acting normal again. Neither of them brought up what happened and Daisy wasn't interested in talking about it. Despite that, there was still a shift in their dynamic. She couldn't put her finger on it about what exactly changed between them two but things just felt… safe. Almost normal when her and Jon were together. </p><p>She attempted to get him to listen to the archers but he refused. So, she just started turning it on after he finished a statement, forcing him to listen to it alongside her as he pretended not to be interested. Soon he actually would ask her to turn it on after he finished up, claiming it was a nice way to relax. </p><p>One particular night he had stayed up late and Daisy had thrown a wadded up piece of paperat him to get him to shut off his work lamp. "It's three am Jon. Go to bed" She scowled after she had called his name several times without an answer from him. </p><p>Jon jumped in his chair from being hit and he turned around to look at her, adjusting his glasses "S-sorry. Didn't realize it had gotten so late."</p><p>She rolled her eyes "Are you going to stop now?" </p><p>He let out a soft sigh, running his hand through his hair "Yeah. Hopefully I can still catch a train home so I don't have to walk all the way."</p><p>"Why don't you just share the cot with me tonight?" She asked</p><p>He looked surprised at the suggestion, "I don't think we'll both even fit, Daise."</p><p>"we're both scrawny, we'll fit." She said as she stood up, walking over to turn off his desk lamp "Come on."</p><p>He grumbled but stood up, following her out of his stuffy office and to the small room Daisy had made her own. "You have a blanket" he sounded surprised when he saw her cot. </p><p>She sat down on it to untie her boots before kicking them off "Yeah, sometimes I can't handle it but I've been doing better."</p><p>He gave her a small smile, sitting down next to her to undo his shoes "Good"</p><p>She climbed further on to the cot before laying down on her side. Her back against the wall and head on the pillow. Jon neatly set his shoes aside before her climbed under the blanket, laying down beside her. There wasn't much wiggle room but it didn't bother her. She shut her eyes, wrapping an arm around Jon's midriff and pulled him close to her "this okay?" She asked, nuzzling into the back of his neck. She felt him tense but after a few moments he began to relax. </p><p>"Yeah.. Yeah that's fine" he mumbled, his voice slightly higher in pitch than usual. A small grin tugged at her lips before drifting off to sleep. </p><p>It was the next morning when she began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened to see that she still had her arms wrapped around Jon but now he was facing her with his head between–oh. She looked further down to find that the tank top she was wearing had been accidentally pulled down just enough to expose her bra and Jon's face was buried against her cleavage. "uh, Jon?" She muttered, shaking him softly. </p><p>"Hmm?" and she waited to see if he would wake up before she shook him again, a little rougher this time. "what?" he mumbled against her breast, slowly pulling away to look up at her. It shouldn't have been as amusing as it was to watch him go from being in a drowsy state to realizing he had his face buried against her chest as his face turned red. </p><p>"Enjoying yourself?" She said dryly. </p><p>"It was uh–" against his better judgment he glanced down again at her cleavage and she felt her own face heat up before she quickly adjusted her top to cover herself. "nice.." he muttered. </p><p>It wasn't like he hadn't already seen her bare but the heat gave her no shame and here, like this, she felt too exposed with his gaze on her. There was an awkward silence that fell between him and he let out a small sigh. "Are we ever going to discuss what hap-" </p><p>"No." She cut him off. "There isn't anything for us to talk about."</p><p>"I feel like there is," he countered.</p><p>"There isn't" she said with a low growl. </p><p>He got up from the cot with a soft sigh, adjusting his ruffled shirt "Alright then." he mumbled "I'm going to get back to work." he said before leaving. She turned over with a small grumble, shutting her eyes to try and go back to sleep. </p>
<hr/><p>It was later in the day, she was in the middle of her stretches when she got a call from Jon. When she answered it she knew something was wrong. His voice was shaky and he couldn't find the words to speak. Managing to utter a frantic "I think you need to probably get down here" before it hung up. The call of the hunter was instant and it took a lot to not let herself fall into it. Instead she focused on jon. He was in danger. </p><p>The tunnels were probably the best way to get to him without being noticed so that's what she did. She has spent hours down here, going through the God forsaken place that she managed to have a decent idea of where to go. She reached his office within minutes and when she slipped through the entrance the two were so caught up with what they were doing they hadn't even noticed her. </p><p>They were hunters as well, she could smell it in the air and she felt her blood boil. The older man was holding a blade, taking a step towards Jon when she stepped into the office "Get away from him" She said sharply. </p><p>"What's this? You got yourself a watch dog?" </p><p>"well, more of a lapdog, scrawny isn't she?" the younger woman butted in. </p><p>Daisy took another step toward them "I said get back" </p><p>"malnourished I say. How long since you've last tasted blood?" the older man asked. </p><p>"You think you could take us both?" </p><p>She wanted to pounce, rip into them both and give in to it but she held herself back. "I'd enjoy it." She said easily. "start with the old bastard. He's slower, doesn't guard his neck. And you worry too much about him"l don't?" She asked the women, eyes narrowing on her. "I go for him, you get sloppy. Predictable."</p><p>"Sure,or I slit your little bookworms throat."</p><p>"Do it. It'd give me the chance to finish off you and dad" She scowled. </p><p>"I'm /not/ her father" the man growled. </p><p>"No by blood maybe" Jon interjected. </p><p>"Shut it!" the other woman shouted. </p><p>Daisy and the man locked eyes and she bared her teeth, letting out a low growl. "C'mon Julia" </p><p>"What?" the woman shot back and the man just grinned at Daisy. </p><p>"There's no rush. We've got all the time in the world. Besides, this place is just full of monsters. She can't guard them all."</p><p>"Fine" she spat and Daisy continued to stare them down, her growl only growing louder as she watch them retreat, leaving his office. </p><p>"Thank you" Jon whispered once they were gone. I don't know what I would have done if-" He glanced her way and shot up from the chair" Daisy!" Her whole body was tense and she felt on edge. There was a familiar pain in her chest and she took a step back and stumbled a bit. He grabbed her arm, keeping her up right "christ. Are you alright?" </p><p>"Fine" she said through gritted teeth but the only thing she could hear was the blood and the yelling in her head that screamed /mine/ at him.</p><p>"It's the hunt isn't it? It's getting bad" he muttered, his face full of concerned as he eased her into his office chair "Maybe you should...if it's affecting you this bad, perhaps it's better to just give in-" </p><p>"I'm not going back" She said firmly, "I can't let it in again."</p><p>"What if it kills you?" </p><p>Daisy cracked a small smile "always said I was dedicated to justice."</p><p>Jon didn't find her joke amusing at all, glaring at her "Daisy, you can't think like that" </p><p>She rolled her eyes, attempting to stand back up but he pushed her back into the chair which made her growl at the shove. She was still very much on edge and with a quick movement she managed to grab him by the belt loops on his pants, pulling him into her lap so that he was straddling her. He let out a soft yelp of surprise when she pulled him against her. Daisy buried her face against his neck, inhaling his scent and letting it ground her but the blood was still so loud. "Listen to the quiet" She muttered.</p><p>He relaxed against her and she felt his arms gently wrap around her, one hand running through her hair "Like you always say, listen to the quiet not the blood." he said softly. "There's no need for you to give in. I'm safe now and they're gone." </p><p>"could find them" She whispered, taking in deep breaths to try and calm herself "Wouldn't be hard" Daisy said before shaking her head. It felt so overwhelming, she hadn't felt this hungry for it since she left the coffin. Her hands on his hips began to dig into him and she let out a small growl "Need you" her tone came out much more desperate than intended "need you mine." </p><p>She wasn't sure if having him would feed the urge or help ease it. The instinct of wanting him was very primal like the hunt, very familiar of her being in heat but the craving to have him wasn't a burning sensation like it had been before but one that made her anxious. It felt vulnerable and she hated it but clinging to that raw feeling would help make the silence louder. </p><p>Jonathan pulled away from her, cupping her jaw with his hands so he could look her in the eyes, studying her carefully like he was weighing his option. She hated the way he stared. She didn't have the nightmares anymore but she could still feel beholding more intensely when he stared. "Is this the blood or is this the quiet?" he asked. </p><p>"Don't know" she admitted and Jon swiftly got up from her, taking her by the wrist and helping her from the chair. "What are you doing?" </p><p>"Sorting this out away from here." He stated like it was such an obvious answer but she didn't try to stop him as he led her out of the institute.</p><p>The walk to his place was quiet and it helped her focus. The blood was still loud, it was always loud. But she was able to calm down enough to resist the urge to go after the two other hunters. But the part of her that was territorial of him was still loud and nagging. She felt tense but she refused to show it although he probably knew that much considering he didn't let go of her hand when they left the institute nor when they boarded the train. And surprisingly, she didn't want to let go of him either. </p><p>She avoided looking at him, telling herself she was keeping an eye out for the hunters. And the more the bloodlust settled the more confused she felt about her own feelings towards the archivist. She used to hate him, the hunt inside her hated him, wanted any monster it could have; dead. She hadn't realized how much emotion was tied to that entity until she broke free of the leash that bound her. But even if she remained unleashed, it would kill her. She knew that. Her life was too much of the hunt to be able to survive without it now and she was just living off of borrowed time. </p><p>He led her to his flat where he dropped her hand in favor of locking the door up behind him. She was still wearing her grey sweats and tank top she had fallen asleep in, seeing no point in changing. </p><p>"How is it?" he asked, taking off a cardigan he was wearing and setting it on a nearby coat rack. </p><p>"The hunt or the need?" She questioned,giving him a small glance before stepping into his kitchen to grab herself a glass of water. </p><p>"er, both I guess."</p><p>"It's always there. Loud, calling to me." She muttered "but I can handle it." She grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and paused for a moment. Her back was turned so neither could see the other. "The need is different. It's.. It's like an itch that won't go away. The heat made everything heightened. Made me feel stronger, body craved for the act but this…" she swallowed hard, the realization of what it could possibly be just dawned on her. Perhaps there was more human left to her than she thought.  "Seeing you helpless like that, hearing your voice when you called. It did something to me." Daisy managed to get out through a strangled voice. She was emotional all of a sudden. She wasn't going to cry but she felt that pain she felt the night before her and Basira were going to help stop the ritual. Having the fear of losing her. The way it made her ache at the idea. And now it aches when she thinks of Jon being harmed. Jon was hers to protect. No one was supposed to be able to hurt him. </p><p>The air felt heavy and Jon spoke up with hesitation to his voice "Daisy, have you never felt this before?" he asked her gently. </p><p>She knew his intentions were not to anger or upset her but the question still irritated her and just like everything in life, she dealt with it by acting on the emotion.</p><p>Daisy spun around, grabbing him by his thin shirt and backing him up against the kitchen counter with a scowl. His eyes were wide when she grabbed "You /scared/ me" She growled "You're the only anchor I have left and any longer and you would have been nothing but a pile of meat." </p><p>"i-I know. And I promise I wasn't trying to get myself kill-" </p><p>"No?" She asked loudly "cause you seem to do a lot of stupid things and always manage to piss off the wrong people, Jon."</p><p>"Daise, I'm sorry. I–hmph" </p><p>She cut him off with a kiss, her lips pressing against his firmly but kissing him slowly as she let go of his shirt, hands resting on his waist. She was mad and irritated and she just needed him to shut up. Needed him to stop talking for once. She caught him off guard with it and he stood there frozen in place before she made herself pull away. She was slightly worried she crossed a line with the kiss and she took a step back, removing her hands from his. </p><p>"Sorry" she said quietly, her gaze shifting to the floor. </p><p>Jon reached out to take her hand as gently as he did before and she looked up at him but he didn't say anything as he tugged her out of the kitchen and led them both down the hall to his bedroom. He didn't bother to shut the door as he pulled her into another kiss. This time there was no hesitation from him as grabbed her by the waist to pull her flush against him. Her own hands coming up to bury themselves into his hair as she took control, backing him up against the wall. The kiss was sloppy and her teeth clanked against his in the process as they tasted each other. And while they had done this before, it felt different this time. It was more raw emotion involved and less about lust. She tugged harshly on his hair, forcing out a whimper as she pulled away, trailing kisses down his neck. "Tell me no if I need to stop" She breathed. </p><p>"Don't" he muttered, tilting his head to the side to expose more of his neck to her. She kissed and sucked on his skin, leaving faint bruises behind before grazing her teeth against him, feeling his body shiver in her grasp. </p><p>"Can I?" She asked and she felt him press into her, giving her permission. Daisy bit into his neck hard enough to break skin. He let out a sound somewhere between a cry of pain and pleasure and her hands came up to start unbuttoning his shirt. </p><p>When she was satisfied with the mark she pulled away, running her tongue along her teeth as she watched the wound begin to heal. He looked like a mess and she made quick work of his shirt, shoving it off of him. </p><p>She pulled him into another kiss as she felt a hand snake under her top. Her body tensed at the touch without even meaning too. The hand under her top made her uncomfortable, made her feel too exposed. Jon pulled away from the kiss, pulling his hand away as well "You can also tell me no, Daisy"</p><p>"It's fine" she lied because this was Jon. He was the last person to be able to hurt her. And admitting that she wasn't fine was just another form of weakness. </p><p>He sighed, moving from where she had pinned him to the wall, walking over to the bed "it's not. If you don't like something I don't want to be doing it."</p><p>She turned around to face him "you've already seen me naked. No point in me stopping you now."</p><p>Jon sat down on the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. "You and I both know that's not how consent works."</p><p>"I don't care" She said firmly, grabbing the hem of her tank top and pulling it off of her. Jon immediately turned his gaze away from her which just made her more agitated "seriously?" She asked, throwing the top down on the ground. </p><p>"You and I both know why you're so adamant about this." His gaze was focused on the ground before looking up to meet her eyes. Her own eyes shifting away from his gaze. She crossed her arms over her chest and when she didn't say anything he continued. "It isn't a weakness to tell someone no, especially if it makes you uncomfortable."</p><p>She huffed, walking over to him and shoving him onto his back as she straddled his waist. "Daisy." He said sternly and the harshness of his tone made her freeze. "I'm not done."</p><p>She was glaring down at him for a long moment before scowling "fine."</p><p>"I've watched you avoid your reflection, seen how frustrated you get with yourself. The coffin took a toll on you and fighting off the hunt has done even more damage. It's okay to feel uncomfortable. I know we've already done this but the heat is more… primal. More of an instinct. It's a bit different now and I understand how that can make things more uncomfortable than before."</p><p>"It's more noticeable now" She muttered. "I've been trying to eat, do my stretches it's just..don't have the energy for it. Food isn't what I'm hungry for." </p><p>He slowly sat up, wrapping a gentle arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall off of him. "I get that. But know that even like this I am still genuinely terrified of you."</p><p>Daisy snorted, giving him a toothy grin "good."</p><p>Jon glanced down between them "Are we still wanting to continue this or..?"</p><p>"oh, I still wanna fuck you" She growled, pushing him back down "I'll let you know if I get uncomfortable."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trigger Warnings:</p><p>Body issues</p><p>Daisy having trouble saying no when uncomfortable</p><p>Discussion of daisy not saying No</p><p>Brief mention of nightmares and PTSD </p><p>Nightmare/panic</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally gonna be one long ass chapter but I decided to just split it up since this is already nearly 5k</p><p>Woops.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>